


Confession

by illwick



Series: Unwind [27]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Status Updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illwick/pseuds/illwick
Summary: Quick update on this series





	Confession

Just a super quick update:

Up to this point I've been a one-fandom writer, but after seeing Avengers: Endgame, my passion for writing post-canon fix-its got the better of me, and I'm taking a quick break from this series to do a Steve/Bucky canon-compliant fix-it. If you enjoy this series (or "In Between"), please check it out! 

I'll be back to regularly-scheduled posts in this series starting again in early June.

Thanks for your patience in the meantime!


End file.
